


Расплата

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Расплата

Иван их не отговаривал. Не в его привычке было лезть с советами и поучениями, тем более, к людям приезжим. Но совесть свою он очистил как мог. Телегу выбрал самую затрапезную — чтобы и подходить к ней было стыдно. Из всех лошадей запряг противную кусачую Хромушку, которая медленно думала, а еще медленнее шла. Закончив со сборами, не присел на бревна, степенно и спокойно, а все ходил вокруг телеги под тяжелым взглядом злобной кобылы. 

А когда высокие гости вышли на порог, буркнул — обращаясь и к ним, и ни к кому одновременно:

— Поздно уже, чего кобылу зря гонять? Может, завтра?

— Зря? Завтра? — первой со ступенек стремительно сбежала женщина. — Это что еще за саботаж?!

Она была некрасива, но эффектна и мила. В кожанке и фуражке, высоких сапогах она казалась воплощением, оплотом силы и власти. Иван уже видел таких комиссарок. Она только оседлала волну, и ей казалось, что мир вертится вокруг нее. Тем больнее им было потом падать, возвращаться на землю.

— Контре шансов мы не даем. Поэтому выезжаем прямо сейчас! 

Следом за ней спустились с невысокого деревянного крыльца хромой мужчина лет сорока с грубоватым простым лицом и молодой человек лет двадцати с хвостиком, прозрачно-тонкий, в смешных круглых очках. 

Иван покачал головой:

— Воля ваша, барышня, но тут у нас другое место, деревня, другие правила. Еще немного — и темнеть будет. Куда ехать? Бездорожье, глушь… Заблукаете, волкам в зубы попадете! А если и доедете, что ночью там делать будете? Чай, Пацюк вас ночевать к себе не пустит!

Хромой призадумался:

— Может, и правда…

— Неправда! — резко оборвала его женщина. — Неправда! Мы выезжаем, и выезжаем сейчас. Сроки горят! Советская власть нуждается в зерне! Пора этих зарвавшихся кулаков на место поставить! 

— Завтра-послезавтра прибудет отряд, с ним и поедем, — предложил мужчина. — Что мы втроем с ними сделаем? 

— Озвучим приказ, — жестко сказала женщина. — Начнем отгружать зерно. Разговор закончен. 

— А если они окажут сопротивление? — тихо спросил молодой человек.

Женщина достала маузер:

— Знаешь, скольких я на тот свет с его помощью отправила? 

Молодой человек тяжело, густо покраснел и опустил глаза.

— Поехали! 

Иван подвел подводу с Хромоножкой и протянул поводья:

— Пожалуйте!

Трое приехавших переглянулись.

— Я думала, вы поедете с нами.

Иван отпустил вожжи и снял картуз:

— Воля ваша, барышня, можете меня тут и пристрелить, но к Пацюку, тем более в ночь, я не поеду. Уж лучше тут…

— Чего вы его так боитесь? — презрительно спросил мужчина. — Силен? Ловок? Армия у него?

Иван отрицательно покачал головой:

— Зачем ему армия, если он с нечистым знается? Нечистый ему и отец, и армия.

— А вот это уже смешно, — фыркнула женщина и кивнула своим спутникам. — Поехали. Покажем этим… что такое настоящая революция. 

— Бога нет и черта нет. Это все выдумки и суеверия, — терпеливо сказал мужчина.

— Воля ваша, — кивнул Иван. — Только с вами я не поеду. 

— Ладно, — мужчина взял вожжи и подмигнул молодому человеку: — Давай, студент, приземляйся. Поедем с суевериями бороться.

Телега тронулась. Иван некоторое время смотрел вслед уехавшим. Потом перекрестил их, перекрестился сам, тяжело вздохнул и пошел в дом. Хромоножка — кобыла умная, завтра сама домой вернется. А вот приезжих живыми они вряд ли увидят.

— Уехали? — староста Степан выглянул из двери.

— Ага, — кивнул Иван.

— Ну, приедут эти их красноармейцы завтра, что мы им скажем? — почесал бороду Степан. 

— К Пацюку отправим, — пожал плечами Иван. — Пусть разбираются.

— Эх, — вздохнул Степан и вернулся в избу. Иван постоял минуту и пошел к нему. За упокой уехавших надо было выпить.

— Я не понимаю, к чему была эта спешка, — Олег, а именно так звали хромого, осторожно направлял лошадь. Она уже успела показать характер, но он умудрился с ней совладать. — Приехали бы завтра красноармейцы…

— Чтобы до этих куркулей слух про нас дошел, и они все зерно перепортили? — язвительно поинтересовалась Аглая. — А мы под трибунал пошли?

— И все-таки лучше бы подождали, — не согласился Олег. — Они уже могли уничтожить зерно.

— Кого ты боишься? — Аглая погладила маузер, который держала в руках. — Там старик, его жена, три дочери и двое работников. 

— Всего семеро, — подсчитал Олег.

— И что? — фыркнула Аглая. — Я в одном бою девятерых уложила, одна. А нас трое! Что они нам сделают? Покажем им мандат, поставим на место. Маузером пригрозим. И все! 

— А местные их боятся, — подал голос Петр. До революции он действительно был студентом, потом жизнь закрутила его, бросала то туда, то сюда. Но до продолжения обучения так и не добросила. 

— Суеверия, — закатила глаза Аглая. — Как раз и покажем им, как надо с кулаками…

Лесная дорога, которая началась сразу за селом, вывела их на огромную поляну. Прямо посередине нее, ограждая частные владения, стоял высокий плотный частокол.

— Приехали, я так понимаю, — сказала Аглая, спрыгивая на землю. 

Вслед за ней спустились Олег и Петр. 

— Лошадь надо распрячь, — сказал Олег. — И привязать. 

— Зачем? — удивилась Аглая. — Мы недолго будем. 

— Мало ли, — уклончиво ответил Олег. — Я ее стреножу, пусть попасется. 

Аглая пошла искать дверь. Петр двинулся вслед за ней. Олег догнал их через минуту. 

— Что, выхода в эту крепость не видно? — спросил он.

Аглая метнула в него злой взгляд:

— Как-то же они сюда проникали, найдем…

— Может, на метле залетали? — пошутил Олег. Но шутку его оценить не успели. Аглая торжественно вскрикнула — и кинулась к приоткрытой тяжело двери. 

— Вот! — торжественно сказала она. — А вы!.. Метла, метла, — передразнила она Олега.

— А мы, — вздохнул тот. — Метла, метла…

Аглая ничего не ответила и налегла на дверь. 

Огороженная забором часть территории оказалась большой. Посередине стоял огромный деревянный дом. Справа и слева от него тянулись сараи. Ни животных, ни людей видно не было. Как и не слышно. Было странно, бесконечно тихо. И еще пахло чем-то таким… густым… тяжелым… Крайне неприятным. 

— Спят все, что ли? — шепотом спросил Петр.

Ему не ответили.

— Я так понимаю, коров, коз и прочую живность изымать в пользу колхоза мы не будем, — тихо сказал Олег.

— Это еще почему? — вскинулась Аглая.

— Ну, они должны кукареть, мычать, блеять и вообще издавать звуки, — хмыкнул Олег. — Что-то я сомневаюсь, что хозяева их просто попросили помолчать, и они согласились. 

— Черт, опоздали! — скривилась Аглая. — Чуяло мое сердце! Ой, получит у меня сейчас эта контра, по всей серьезности военного времени! — и пошла твердым, жестким шагом в дом.

— Решительная женщина, — хмыкнул Олег. Петр промолчал. Он был бледен и, честно говоря, напуган. Хмурый осенний день гас стремительно, опять начал капать дождь. Петр не знал, сможет ли по темноте найти деревню странная лошадь, или же им придется ночевать здесь, в этом зловещем и пустом месте. Петр уже не сомневался, что хозяев здесь нет. Оставалось надеяться, что они просто ушли, побоявшись расправы.

Из дома послышались отчаянный крик, мат, потом выстрелы. 

«Значит, не ушли», — обреченно подумал Петр.

— Давай быстрее, студент, — глумливо сказал Олег. — Нам спутницу спасать надо.

Петр вздрогнул, но пошел быстрее.

Аглаю они нашли в большой комнате. Женщина сидела на полу, схватившись за голову. Олег хотел сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но подавился словами.

Эта комната, видимо, служила столовой — и стала покойницкой. Там, где раньше сидели и наслаждались трапезой, вдоль большого добротного стола висели на балках все члены большой семьи: старик, старуха, их три тощие дочери и два работника. Их лица опухли, безжизненные тела покачивались.

Петр несколько секунд смотрел на все это — и бросился в угол блевать.

— Слабак! — фыркнула Аглая. — Надо осмотреть сараи. 

— Животные тоже мертвы, — тихо сказал Олег. — Они хорошо … подготовились к нашему приходу.

— Ладно… Ладно… — сказала Аглая. — Все осматриваем и возвращаемся в село. Все равно никто тут уже ничего не уничтожит. 

Аглая кинулась на улицу. Петр пошел за ней.

Олег вышел на улицу и сел на порог. Аглая и чуть отставший от нее Петр как раз подходили к сараям. Олег достал папиросу и закурил. Первым из сарая выскочил Петр, перегнулся, начал блевать. Второй вышла Аглая.

— Ты не хочешь подойти? — зло спросила она у Олега. 

— Зачем? — пожал он плечами. — Что я, мертвых животных не видел?

— Надо вскрывать полы и искать зерно, — не унималась Аглая. — Надо… 

— Надо ехать назад, — устало сказал Олег. — Завтра приедет подмога, возьмем телеги и вернемся.

— Местные тут все разворуют, — зло сказала Алая.

— Сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Олег. — Они боятся этих Пацюков и вряд ли сунутся. 

— Ладно, — согласилась Аглая неуверенно. — Ладно… Поехали назад. 

Олег повернулся, хотел позвать Петра, но тот только махнул рукой и рванул к калитке. И так и застыл в проеме.

— Да что там еще! — крикнула Аглая и кинулась к нему. И точно так же остановилась рядом. Олег подошел к ним, понимая, что ничего хорошего не увидит.

— Что там? — спросил он.

— Лошадь, — убитым голосом сказал Петр. — Лошадь убежала.

— Мы сможем и так найти дорогу в село, — зло сказала Аглая.

— Не стоит сейчас этого делать, — покачал головой Олег. — Опять начинается дождь, да и почти темно. Мы можем заблудиться, на нас могут напасть волки… 

— Ночуем тут? — убитым голосом спросил Петр.

— Ночуем тут, — кивнул Олег. — Все вместе, в одной комнате. Запремся. Будем дежурить. Ничего страшного не случится, я уверен. 

Аглая плюнула, ругнулась и пошла в сторону дома. 

Комната, которую они выбрали, принадлежала дочерям старика. Двери здесь не было — как, впрочем, и у всех остальных комнат. Поэтому проем задвинули шкафом. Аглая возилась с маузером, Петр рылся в вещах покойных девушек, а Олег взял почитать книгу, но как-то быстро убаюкался и незаметно заснул. Все случилось быстро. Что-то крайне милое, теплое, родное, радостное, кажется, даже солнечное, вдруг сменилось пустым серым полем. Олег не успел сообразить, ни что он там делает, ни куда ему идти, когда услышал странный, тяжелый топот и увидел, что на него бежит носорог. Огромный, черный, злой. Глаза животного горели ненавистью, из ноздрей шел пар. Олег почувствовал отчаянный, сковывающий ужас. 

Первой его мыслью было спрятаться, затаиться, но вокруг было только ровное, чистое поле. Потом Олега посетила надежда, что носорог его не заметит. И сразу же чудовище повернуло голову в его сторону и бросилось бежать на него. Олег закричал и рванул изо всех сил вперед. Он бежал, перескакивая с кочки на кочку, спотыкался и, в конце концов, упал. Носорог налетел на него черной тенью. Олег дернулся, закричал и проснулся.

— Вот это нервы, — презрительно бросила Аглая.

— Вы это о чем? — хрипло спросил Олег.

— Он просто ничего не слышал, — ответил Аглае бледный до зеленцы Петр.

— Что случилось? — опять попытался узнать Олег.

— А ты не спи и сам все услышишь, — предложила Аглая. Она сидела на полу, на коленях у нее лежал маузер. 

Олег сел поудобнее и опять взялся за книгу. Но почитать ему снова не удалось. Сначала на крыше дома раздались странный треск, шебуршание, сдавленный шепот. И тут же внизу отозвались чьи-то тяжелые шаркающие шаги. Словно кто-то кружил по первому этажу, не зная, как выбраться.

— Наверное, медведь залез или волки, — предположил Олег. — Они мертвечину чуют.

— Не надо было нам тут оставаться, — хрипло сказал Петр. — Надо было в лес уходить. 

— Не паникуй, — успокоил его Олег. — Это…

Внизу количество ходивших увеличилось. Казалось, теперь они не только ходят туда-сюда, но и сталкиваются друг с другом. 

— Это может быть кто угодно, — не собирался отступать Олег. Вдруг внизу послышался тяжелый глухой удар.

— Раз, — сказала Аглая.  
.   
Потом раздался еще один, такой же.

— Два, — продолжила считать она.

Грохнуло снова.

— Три…

После седьмого повисла тяжелая тишина. 

А потом где-то за окнами раздался страшный, отчаянный вой. Так не мог кричать живой человек. Не умели так кричать и животные. 

— Матерь Божья, — прошептал Олег и перекрестился. Петр тонко, по-детски заплакал.

Первой в руки себя взяла Аглая. 

— Надо проверить окно, — сказала она. — Мы можем уйти через него. 

В окно они выглянули синхронно. Дождь закончился, тучи ушли, и огромная, кроваво-красная луна освещала двор. Там, внизу, от стены дома до самого забора стояли животные. Кровь, в которой они были испачканы, тускло сияла при свете луны. Их перерезанные горла казались вторыми, оскаленными пастями. 

— Ма… Ма… Матерь Божья! — Петр, зажимая рот руками, попятился от окна.

— Так не бывает! — закричала Аглая. — Не бывает! 

И принялась палить по мертвым тварям. В первый момент Олег хотел попросить оставить немного патронов, но потом на него навалилась апатия. Какой в этом смысл? Они все равно тут умрут. 

Существа за окнами заметили их и принялись, подвывая, прыгать на стену, стараясь достать.

— Да, через окно мы не уйдем, — выдохнула Аглая. — Пойдем через дверь.

— А смысл? — Олег постарался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Все равно мы не сможем выйти из дома.

— Значит, надо забаррикадироваться тут, — предложила Аглая. — Давайте укреплять дверь!

— Мы все равно умрем… — зарыдал Петр. — Все равно…

— Оставить панику! — рявкнула на него Аглая. — Все, что нам нужно, — это продержаться до утра! Потом мы выберемся и…

Договорить она не успела. Дом тряхнуло раз, потом еще… И кто-то, страшно огромный, принялся подниматься по лестнице. 

Бах… Бах… Бах…

— Нет, — прохрипел Петр. — Нет. Нет. Нет. Неееееет!

— Возьми себя в руки, — попытался прикрикнуть на него Олег, но это не помогло.

Петр коротко, отчаянно взвыл — и, отчаянно крича, выпрыгнул в окно.

«Надеюсь, он разобьется», — отстраненно подумал Олег. Но, судя по отчаянному, душераздирающему крику боли, его надежды не оправдались. 

Петр все кричал и кричал. Олегу даже показалось, что он слышит чавканье, бульканье и хруст. Но, вполне вероятно, это просто разыгралось его воображение. 

Потом крики затихли, послышался протяжный вой на разные голоса.

— Твари! Твари! Твари! — завопила Аглая. — Тва…

На лестнице опять послышались тяжелые шаги. Только теперь топанье не меняло ни частоту, ни высоту. Словно кто-то дразнился, переступая с ноги на ногу. За окном снова завыло зверье. И высоко захохотало. 

— Ну, нееет, — Аглая решительно встала. — Нет! Не дождетесь! 

Олег посмотрел на нее с ужасом. 

— Сядь, — мягко сказал он. — Сядь и…

Аглая метнула невидящий безумный взгляд сначала в него, потом в угол. За окном послышались странный хруст и тонкий писк. 

— Нет, нет, хватит! Ааааа, — завопил Петр.

От неожиданности Олег икнул. Аглая взвыла.

Крик Петра то поднимался выше, утончался, то опускался, становился хриплым и булькающим. На лестнице опять затопали. 

— Сдохните! Сдохните! Сдохните! — заорала Аглая и кинулась отодвигать шкаф. 

Олег был уверен, что у нее ничего не получится, но она смогла. Проем открылся небольшой, но достаточный, чтобы она смогла выйти в коридор.

Несколько мучительных секунд было тихо, потом раздался крик Аглаи, за ним выстрелы, щелчки осечки. И снова — крик, крик, крик.

Олег не знал, сколько времени это продолжалось. То Петр и Аглая кричали вместе, синхронно, то эстафету подхватывал один их них, а другой словно бы отдыхал. Потом наступала непродолжительная пауза, и крики возобновлялись.

А потом Олег просто встал и пошел вниз. Он уже не боялся ни боли, ни смерти, он просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось.

Крики стихли. Лестница вся была залита кровью, то тут, то там на ней валялись клоки волос и куски мяса. У подножья лестницы валялся маузер. Олег пошел было к двери, ведущей на улицу, но в той стороне раздался такой оглушающий вой, что он повернул в сторону трапезной.

От горевших на стенах факелов там было светло, словно днем. Длинный стол был застелен белой скатертью и уставлен разнообразными блюдами. Во главе стола сидел хозяин дома. Его синюшное опухшее лицо выражало крайнее удовлетворение. Справа и слева от него сидели его жена, три дочери и двое работников — такие же синюшные и опухшие. 

— Присаживайся к нам, гость дорогой, — глухо сказал хозяин дома. — Угощайся.

Олег кивнул и сел в дальний конец стола. Прямо перед ним лежала ложка и стоял закрытый крышкой чугунок. 

— Угощайся, — предложил хозяин. — Али брезгуешь? 

Олег автоматически взял ложку и убрал крышку. В чугунке, кося глазом, плавала голова Аглаи. Узнав старого знакомого, она подмигнула. Олег заорал и под хохот хозяев дома вылетел на улицу, кубарем полетел со ступенек… 

И оказался стоящим рядом с Петром и Аглаей.

— Поздно уже, чего кобылу зря гонять? Может, завтра? — переступив с ноги на ногу, задумчиво предложил высокий мужик.


End file.
